


A Better Proposition

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tim listens as Delilah and Abby hatch a plan.





	A Better Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 2 prompt “people like you have no imagination”

Every so often, Tony’s voice drifts through Tim’s head, something that he said when Tim and Delilah started getting serious and Abby got over whatever it was that was bugging her (they didn’t call it jealousy, oh no, never that) and started warming to the new woman in Tim’s life. 

“That’s something that should terrify you, McRomeo,” he’d said and he sounded almost serious. “The new girlfriend and the old girlfriend getting cosy?” An exaggerated shudder had accompanied the words and Tim had rolled his eyes and tried to ignore him. 

He thinks about that now as Abby’s face fills the computer screen and Delilah leans in toward it, the two of them hatching a nefarious matchmaking plan. To be honest, he’s seconds away from either pulling out his hair, pulling out the wireless router, or both. 

“Not everything has to be some convoluted plan,” Abby is saying as Delilah tilts her head, considering. “I say just lock them in a room and have done with it.” 

Delilah’s eyes widen. “What if Tim hacks the elevator when they’re both in it?” 

Ok, if they’re trying to get him involved, it’s gone too far. “Guys,” he says and two heads of dark hair turn towards him. “I really don’t think this is going to work.” 

Even over a Skype connection, Abby’s sigh nearly knocks him backwards. “That’s the problem with people like you, McGee. You have no imagination.” 

“People like me?” McGee doesn’t try to keep the surprise out of his voice. “You mean bestselling authors?” 

“You know what I mean.” He doesn’t but that’s never stopped Abby before. “You have imagination when it comes to stories. But not for real people. Not for romance.” 

Tim opens his mouth at that and Delilah interjects hurriedly, “Apart from with you and me, of course.”

“Of course.” The twitch of Abby’s lips manages to convey the exact opposite sentiment. 

Tim decides changing the subject is by far the safer option. “Look, I just don’t think that locking Bishop and Torres in the lift together will do anything. Except possibly freak Torres out.” He knows Nick hasn’t quite recovered from the coffin incident. 

“Besides, what if maintenance came to investigate?” Delilah’s sensible objection is met with a snort from Abby. 

“Oh please, how likely is that?” It’s a fair and valid point, one that Tim has no choice but to concede. 

“I just don’t think it’s something you can force. I mean, if something’s going to happen between them, it’ll happen on its own.” 

Abby lifts one eyebrow, her expression turning darker in a way the computer screen can’t be blamed for. “We said that once before.”

The reminder makes something painful twist inside Tim’s stomach and when Delilah copies Abby’s expression, his fate is sealed. “Ok,” he says. “What can we do?” 

*

Across town, Nick emerges from the bathroom, one towel slung low around his hips, a second around his neck that he lifts to rub the last few drops of water from his hair. “My ear is burning,” he says, tugging at his left ear. “Someone must be talking about me.” 

Ellie lifts her head from her pillow, props herself up on one elbow and grins. “Don’t tell me... another one of your superstations.” 

“Hey, you may laugh, baby-” He tosses the smaller towel, the one from around his neck, at her and she catches it with a little shriek. “-but superstitions like that kept me alive when I was undercover.” 

Ellie looks like she’s an inch away from rolling her eyes but she surprises him by saying, “If this is a prelude to another undercover story, wouldn’t you rather just be undercover with me?” 

“Oh, you’re smooth.” She’s all but batting her eyelashes and his laugh bubbles up from deep in his belly. “Very smooth.” Her grin turns saucy as she lifts the covers up, exposing her to his gaze and he drops his towel and closes the distance between them, deciding that joining her is a much better proposition than debating superstitions. 

His ear doesn’t stop burning, but he barely notices it. Not when he’s got better things to think about.


End file.
